Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a peristaltic or hose pump, and in particular to a pump for drawing flushing liquids and stone or tissue particles out of bodily cavities.
The pump hoses of such hose pumps are easy to cleanse and disinfect or are replaced by new hoses, exactly like the connecting hoses.
During the cleansing and disinfecting operations, the connecting hoses have to be released from the pump hose and reconnected thereafter, so that if operating instructions are disregarded, it is possible to confuse the connectors and to perform a wrong insertion into the pump housing, which represents a considerably danger to the patients. This risk also prevails when soiled hoses are being replaced by new hoses.